


In the Morning

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, caring doctor, just a tiny thing, sleepy rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: In which Rose and the Doctor, after being snowed in at Pete and Jackie's house, are awakened by Tony, who is very eager to play in the snow.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events of [Snowed In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12950571).

Rose and the Doctor awoke to a loud banging. Blinking awake in the strangeness of a semi-familiar room--their room at Pete and Jackie’s house--they heard a small voice yell, “Rose! Doctor! Are you gonna sleep all day? The snow stopped ages ago! It’s time to go outside and play! You  _ promised!” _

The Doctor, his voice rough with sleep and resignation, said, “Come on in, Tony.”

There was a flurry of pajamaed arms and legs as Tony bounded into the room and bounced onto the bed, landing between them. He immediately snuggled up to his sister, kissed her cheek, and said, “Morning, Rosie.” After five seconds of stillness he began bouncing again. “Come on! It’s time to get up!”

The Doctor glanced at Rose, who was clearly struggling to wake up. She looked like she wanted to push the snooze button on their Tony-shaped alarm clock. Eyes locked on her, smiling, he said, “Tell you what, Tony, give me five minutes to get dressed and I’ll take you sledding. Let’s let your sister wake up and have some tea, she’ll be nicer after that, I think.” He winked at Rose, who replied with a sleepy half-smile..

Tony apparently didn’t care much about the  _ who _ , just the  _ when _ . “Yes!” he shouted. He jumped off the bed and ran out the door and down the hallway to get dressed and ready to go.

Leaning over, the Doctor kissed Rose on the forehead. “Go back to sleep, love. I’m sure I can keep him occupied for awhile.”

With another sleepy smile, Rose snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Have fun,” she mumbled, already mostly asleep. “I know I will…”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 28: Sledding


End file.
